Sweet Revenge
by dreamynite
Summary: Alice likes Jasper, which likes her sister, Victoria. On the day before valentine, Jasper request Alice to write a love letter to Victoria. Bella is Alice best friend, when she knows about the incident, she is determined to help Alice see the real him.


**Hi everyone, this is my first one-shot! :D Please help me to review!**

**Alice is one year younger than Jasper, so she's not really busy with her schoolwork (:**

"Alice, Alice, you will help me, right?" Jasper looked straight into her eyes, with his most sincere gaze, and a cheesy smile on his face, holding both of her hands close to his heart.

"What…What help do you need?" Alice questioned, avoiding his glances, afraid that she may fall into the trap of gazing back again, and bearing the pain when his back disappear from her view.

"I'm really busy doing my project, you know final year and stuff, but tomorrow is valentine, and I really can't miss the opportunity to write a love letter to Victoria again! You are my closest female friend and Victoria's sister, please help me!" He let go of her hands, and bowed down.

"But…I…Alright." Alice can never reject Jasper's requests.

"Thank you! I love you!" He hugged Alice and gave her a peck on her cheek. Alice stood to the ground like the surroundings have frozen. When her soul returned, Jasper has disappeared from her view _again_.

"Oh my god Alice, are you kidding me?" Alice's best friend, Bella questioned her. Bella looked at Alice with a tint of sadness. _This girl is always suffering with that Jasper guy. How could he even ask her to write a letter to her own sister? It will definitely hurt her. _

"I promised." Alice and Bella were in Bella's house, as Alice is afraid that her sister might find out Jasper is not the one writing to her.

"Why would anyone in the right state of mind write a love letter to someone's crush, which is your sister, and that someone is the person that you like?"

"He asked me, and I think they are compatible to one another." Alice looked at the ground; she admits that she feel inferior compared to her sister, tall, clever, gorgeous, glamorous, charming prom-queen, with thick curly, wavy brown hair. She is just like an ugly duckling beside her sister, with her short red-brown hair, and petite figure. Many guys have asked her about her sister, but writing a love letter, it's the first time.

Bella shook her head, disapprovingly. Alice headed to the table. She fished out three, thick and huge books from her bag. The books are all about how to write a letter to someone you like. Alice began writing with her laptop.

" _Dear Victoria, _

_On this special day, I would like to say I like you. You're an amazing person; I've set my eyes on you ever since I saw you. You're like a star in the sky, so precious and stunning._

_With love,_

_Jasper"_

"I wish you could add some ruthless comments about that guy." Bella exclaimed.

"Bell, he's just asking me for a small favor." _Although it hurts me a lot. Jasper is a wonderful guy, if you take off his ignorance. He's aware of person's feelings, and once when I couldn't make it to school when I'm sick, he offered to tutor me. And when someone says that I'm nothing compared to you, he'll scold the ass off that guy and message me a long list of things I'm good at, despite the fact that he likes you. He would treat me to food and even to movies, he's really sweet. And a good guy like me deserves someone like you, you must really appreciate him! I'll pray for the both of you._

Alice continued typing the letter. She opened the books and began reading, after a few hours, her eyes turned into a line, and she dozed off between her books. Bella took the laptop away from the table and began typing.

"_Hi Victoria! This is Bella, Alice's best pal. The letter above is written by Alice, a letter which the guy, by the name of Jasper Hale (I think you know who it is since he is in your class.) lacking of guts, asked your lovely sister, to write it for him. And as you can see, this guy lack courage, and even hurt the girl who likes him. As Alice's dear sister, don't you think you should give him a lesson? Thank you for reading this letter. _

_Cheers, _

_Bella"_

Bella print out the letter, place it inside the envelope that Alice prepared, and seal it.

"Your letter." Bella handed the letter to Jasper, while wondering why Bella is so kind to actually print out the letter and even seal it nicely.

"Thank you, how about wishing me success?"

"Hope you'll succeed." Alice let out a breathless sigh, and watches Jasper disappear from view.

*Slap* the sound of Victoria's hand onto Jasper's face, cause people to look at them.

"You idiot, how could my precious sister be used by you?"

"I didn't!" Victoria throws the letter onto Jasper's face. He looked at the letter, with anger in his eyes.

"Do you even look into the mirror? I would I like you, and if it is not your sister, do you think I will even care about her existence!" Jasper screamed at Alice. Alice looks at Jasper turning into a monster, with his real motives surfacing. She couldn't control her tears that began falling down her cheeks.

"Get away from my view!" Jasper commanded.

Alice walked away, feeling light-headed. She is suspicious of Jasper's motives at first, but began to fall into his trap by liking him. It is good she finally get to see the real him, but the fact that everything she knows about him is false and he is using her to get close to Victoria. She sits on a bench in the corner. Suddenly, a shadow fills in the space beside her.

"Hi, I'm Jacob, are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Thank you." Alice whimpered.

"Today is valentine, you want to…to go out… with…with me?" Jacob slogged out his guts to speak out his mind. "I noticed you from a very long time, you're always with that guy, and I saw you enduring by looking at his back view. And you're wonderful, really."

_This time, I going to try, just this one last time,_ Alice thought to herself, and nodded her head.

Please help me to review, thank you! (:


End file.
